1. Field
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor device having a power metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) transistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to rapid development of the electronic industry and increased user demands, electronic devices are getting smaller, lighter, and more multifunctional. As such, there has been an increase in forming power MOS transistors as a separate device (chip), integrally with an integrated circuit for controlling power.